


21 Things the Winding Circle Mages Would Never Say

by Freida_Right



Series: 21 Things... [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freida_Right/pseuds/Freida_Right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one of these I did, WAAAAY back in the day. And thus started a grand tradition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things the Winding Circle Mages Would Never Say

21 Things Our Favorite Winding Circle Mages would Never Say

2222222222

Tris: I love sewers!

Sandry: I submit!

Lark: Let Rosethorn do it herself.

Daja: Being trangshi was so much fun.

Briar: I hate you, Rosethorn.

Rosethorn: That's alright, Briar, I forgive you.

Crane: Drat! Where's Rosthrorn when you need her?

Tris: I love my new family.

Daja: Gods? Who needs 'em?

Briar: I'm sick of my stupid shakkan tree. I think I'll burn it tomorow.

Frostpine: No, I don't know any famous blacksmiths.

Niko: I believe the kids are done learning for a while.

Rosethorn: If I have to look at one more plant, I swear, I'm going to scream.

Sandry: I'm a night-owl. I love the dark!

Daja: I'm too tired to hit the forge today.

Niko: Magic is easy!

Briar: You're being silly, Tris: I'm sure there won't be a tornado in the morning.

Lark: Fine. Do whatever you want. See if I care.

Tris: Reading is such a waste of time!

Rosethorn: Great job, Briar! Simpely smashing!

Sandry: I think I'll go hang out with the other nobility snobs for a while.


End file.
